coolcoolcoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna-Maria Powers
'''Anna-Maria Powers '''is a character in Lucky Palms Magic, Bridgeport Fires, Combined, and Lucky Palms Magic: Origins. She is played by Justine Tellerman and Katherine Paige. Character Development Anna-Maria has developed alot over the seasons. She was the main antagonist of the first two seasons. Once she gave birth to her son, Zachary, she began to give up on hate and revenge. Season 1 (LPM) Anna-Maria lives with her three sisters simbot Jasmine, fairy Veronica, and imaginary friend Jaleesha. Anna-Maria senses that her sister Jasmine is hiding something from her and has the strongest suspicion it's something genie related. Anna-Maria hates genies! Season 2 (LPM) Following her banishment Anna-Maria becomes very angry and bitter towards her sisters and beleives they have betrayed her. She goes as far as to kill Celina, Devin's sister with fire which accidentally also kills Anna-Maria's own sister Veronica. However Veronica is reincarnated as a dog. Anna-Maria kidnaps her nephew Kyle. However Jasmine and Devin quickly come to his rescue and retrieve the child. Jasmine asks Anna-Maria why she is so wicked and hateful. Anna-Maria tells her it is because she has been through so much heartbreak and reveals her father abused as a child. She tells Jasmine she wishes she was a different person. This then urges Jasmine to give Anna-Maria a makeover. This bonds the two sisters temporarily but then Anna-Maria is reminded that Jasmine betrayed and banished her and kicks her out of her house. Anna-Maria then contacts the lord of the dead. She tells him she wants a loyal but equally cruel person in her life to help her with her revenge. He uses dark magic to impregnate her. Anna-Maria's dark accelerated pregnancy is complete in a week and she delivers a baby boy whom she names Zachary. One look in her child's eyes and she sees the innocence in them. She loses all interest in revenge and actually wishes to reconcile with her sisters and reunite their family. However Jaleesha is still angry for all the evil her sister has done and prepares a potion to trap her under the sea forever. Anna-Maria kisses her fast aging now child son on the forehead and promises she will bring back his aunts to meet him and that she loves him before departing the house. Upon stepping foot on the property of her sisters' shared home Jaleesha splashes Anna-Maria with the potion and she is sent under the sea. Jaleesha immediately feels guilty and wishes she could undo what she has done but it is too late. Zachary witnesses what has happened to his mother and vows revenge on his aunts. Season 3 (LPM) After a few weeks of a now teenage Zachary trying to make his aunts' lives torture he finds a spell to release his mother from the bottom of the sea. He is successful however he quickly realizes she is basically brain dead and dying. He puts her in a cryogenic pod to preserve her life while he tries to concoct a spell to revive her. In the Season 3 finale, Zachary sacrifices his life and trades his for his mother's. Anna-Maria awakens and blasts her way out of the pod. She is devastated when she sees Zachary dead on the floor. She runs to the floor and hugs her son's lifeless body. The grim reaper then comes to take his body. He taunts Anna-Maria asking if she got what she wanted. Jaleesha finds Anna-Maria in her basement. Jaleesha is shocked that her sister's watery curse has been lifted. Anna-Maria tearfully then looks up from the spot her son's body just was and says: "YOU DID THIS!" Season 4 (LPM) Anna-Maria, Jaleesha, and Jaleesha's daughters Jess and Karie travel to the Underworld to resurrect Zachary. Two episodes prior to the season finale, Anna-Maria brings her son back to Lucky Palms. He is aged back to a child by his mother as Anna-Maria tells him she wants to pick up where they left off. She then normalizes his aging process. Anna-Maria forgives all of her family members and they all forgive her. She then departs with Zachary to Bridgeport "for a fresh start". Bridgeport Fires Season 1 Anna-Maria and Zachary adjust to city life as well as family life. Anna-Maria joins the firefighting profession and meets a new guy, Alex, whom she has a one night stand with leaving her pregnant. This season Anna-Maria continues to fight her dark urges until her pregnancy hormones kick in and she temporarily gives in to her hate and darkness and momentarily becomes evil. Zachary brings her back to the light by showing his love for her. Anna-Maria and Alex meet again and he proposes upon seeing that she is pregnant. Although she is not in love with him she accepts believing that both Zachary and her unborn son will need a father in their life. In the season finale she goes into labor right after she says "I do". She delivers a baby boy named Grayson. Season 2 Zachary, now actually teenager becomes rebellious much to Anna-Maria's dismay. She becomes a grandmother when he impregnates celebrity Matthew Hamming's daughter Katrina. Katrina dies during labor. Matthew and his wife Emmy adopt the baby and name her Desire. Zachary gets visitation rights. Later this season, Tessa, Anna-Maria's evil clone returns from the ashes and becomes the main antagonist of Season 2B. Anna-Maria also becomes pregnant again. Tessa promises that she will take Anna-Maria's baby from her. The thought of this terrifies Anna-Maria. Alex also divorces Anna-Maria because he is scared of the danger she attracts. In the season/series finale which is also a crossover with Combined, a woman named Courtney seemingly kills Tessa and Anna-Maria delivers a baby girl named Christina and sends Zachary off to Moonlight Falls for college. Season 5 (LPM) Following the events of Bridgeport Fires, Zachary has graduated college and moves in with three supernatural roommates. Anna-Maria, Grayson, and Christina move to Moonlight Falls in the middle of the season and Zachary visits them from time to time. However Zachary is the main focus of Season 5. Season 6 (LPM) Although Zachary is still the '''main '''focus Anna-Maria has a slightly bigger role this season. After Zachary accidentally creates a time portal that he and his vampire roommate Mariah are sucked into, he is sent back to the Season 1 timeline in the town of Lucky Palms. Zachary and Mariah try to stay out of trouble to avoid messing up the timeline but this proves difficult when Zachary runs into his past mother Anna-Maria. Anna-Maria seems to have fallen in love with Zachary, unaware that he is her son from the future. Disgusted, Zachary tries to brush her off but she is head over heels for him. Later Zachary puts Jasmine in danger when he accidentally reveals to Anna-Maria that she is pregnant with genie Devin's child. Zachary then has to protect his pregnant aunt from his genie-hating mother. As Jasmine goes into labor and Anna-Maria closes in to kill her baby, Mariah finds a spell to reverse the time travel spell and reset the timeline to the original events. She gets Zachary to cast the spell and they are sent back to their own time. After checking in with aunt Jasmine, Zachary realizes the timeline remains unaltered and everything is back to normal. Anna-Maria gains another grandchild this season when Zachary and his werewolf wife Yumi have a daughter named Sun-Young. Anna-Maria along with her sisters appear in the season finale when Zachary throws a family reunion party. Anna-Maria is glad to see that Veronica has been changed back to her original fairy form. Mystic Creatures Anna-Maria did not appear in this series. However her son, Zachary, did. Anna-Maria gets two more grandchildren as Yumi and Zachary have two more babies throughout this spin-off series, Kimmi in Season 1 and Sinjing in Season 3. Season 7 (LPM) Season 7's focus shifts back to Anna-Maria and Veronica. Anna-Maria, Christina, and Grayson move back to Lucky Palms. They move in with Veronica and her infant daughter Ava. Anna-Maria meets a new love interest, bisexual Rocky Brock. However, afraid of loving after what happened with Alex, she does not pursue him. Grayson gets engaged to Tabbi Claremont and Anna-Maria wins the lottery buying her family a luxurious new home. Everything in her life is going great... too great. That's when her evil clone, Tessa, who wasn't actually killed by Courtney comes to Lucky Palms. Tessa promises Anna-Maria that she has turned over a new leaf but Anna-Maria does not believe her and warns her to leave town. Tessa lays low for a little while. Anna-Maria, trying to live in the moment, starts dating Rocky. She invites him as her date to Grayson's engagement party. As things get serious between the couple they get married and Anna-Maria gets pregnant not too long after. Tessa, desperate for a baby after having one taken by the adoption agency and miscarrying another, plots to kidnap Anna-Maria's baby and raise it as her own. She does kidnap the baby, Connor, after wearing Anna-Maria's clothes to trick Christina into thinking she was Anna-Maria. Anna-Maria retrieves her son quickly and puts an infertility charm on Tessa and tells her that she doesn't deserve to be a mother. Then she leaves with her baby as a tear runs down Tessa's face. When Grayson and Rocky are both drunk one night Rocky kisses Grayson. Grayson kisses his step-father back and the two have sex. The next morning they feel horrible and vow to keep the encounter a secret, especially from Anna-Maria and Tabbi. Grayson then moves in with Tabbi afterwards. As a guilt-ridden Grayson is about to confess to Tabbi she announces she's pregnant and he keeps the secret. He is later murdered by Tabbi's grandmother who somehow found out about what happened with Rocky. She then kills herself. Anna-Maria is devastated about the loss of Grayson. Anna-Maria realizes that there may be a way to resurrect Grayson. He died by drowning similar to how she was cursed by Jaleesha. Tessa becomes an unlikley ally and promises to help Anna-Maria. Anna-Maria, Veronica, Tessa, Christina, and a heavily pregnant Tabbi travel to Pixie Land where the laws of magic are more flexible. Anna-Maria starts creating a magical book called the Book of Life which in theory could revive the recently dead. However by time the book is finished it seems too late. Sadened by this, the family return to Lucky Palms and Tabbi delivers Anna-Maria's grandchildren: twin girls named Ari and Allie. Anna-Maria becomes a homicide detective determined to serve justice. Season 8 Season 8 begins in Pixie Land with Grayson being revived from the Book of Life, unknown to anyone. He returns to Lucky Palms making Rocky feel nervous their secret will be revealed. Anna-Maria is thrilled to learn that her son is back in the land of the living and throws a party where Grayson reunites with Tabbi and meets his daughters. After the party is done and over, Anna-Maria tells Rocky that she wants to have another baby with him/ Rocky gives her excuses as to why they shouldn't. This makes Anna-Maria suspicious. Rocky sees the suspicion in her eyes and his guilt overwhelms him so he tells her that he slept with Grayson. Anna-Maria forgives Grayson but holds a grudge against Rocky. In attempt to get Anna-Maria's head clear Veronica arranges a family reunion at their Lucky Palms starter home. She invites Jasmine and Jaleesha. After the reunion is over Anna-Maria goes home, kisses Rocky and tells him that she loves him but that he needs to move out until she gets her head straight. Rocky understands and leaves after telling Connor that he loves him. Anna-Maria has no time to think when an evil alien-witch hybrid, Kora, attacks her. By the season finale, Anna-Maria and Veronica use their combined witch and fairy powers to destroy Kora. Season 9 By Season 9, Anna-Maria and Brocky have divorced. Anna-Maria is overwhelmed with guilt after Kora had shown her all the dark deeds she'd done over the years. She creates a spell to rip the darkness out of her. However by doing this she creates an entire new person made from her darkness. She has all of Anna-Maria's memories and even looks exactly like her. She goes by the name of Red. Season 10 Anna-Maria decides to be the surrogate mother for her sister Veronica. She gets pregnant and feels uneasy about having to give the child away. Rocky Brock will be the romantic interest of Anna-Maria again this season. Anna-Maria dies in transition to become a vampire in the season finale. Isaac was going to bite her to keep her a witch but he was too late. She is seen happy with Rocky in the afterlife.